Through Time and Space: To the Other World!
by Gunblade Girl
Summary: Ten years after Blaze's death, her ghost asks for Squall's help to prevent an awful war. He requires Cloud's help on this one. Who starts this war? Find out in this sequel of Through Time and Space


            Hi again!! I came up with this sequel quite later after finishing the first part. If you enjoyed the first one, you'll enjoy this one as well! (I hope so) But I'll let you judge by yourself.

**Through Time and Space: To the Other World!**

            A Sorceress. A not completely dead Sorceress. Sorceresses must pass their powers on to someone to die in peace. But one kept her powers. When she died, she didn't go where dead usually go. Her soul remained in the world of the living. It's her great sorceress' powers which held her down the ground like some evil weight tied around her to keep her from moving. But she could move. She could travel in time and through worlds but now, she could no longer interfere. She did once and it saved her mother and father from too early deaths. It saved her as well. Since she changed history, she should not even be here, she should not exist. The Sorceress she was was the result of her own inner powers, since her mother was also a Sorceress, and her mother's powers she received when she died. But she changed that. Her mother did not die, neither her father. Sometimes, she'd go where they live just to watch them take care of her younger self. She wished it would have been like this for her.

            She was known as Blaze.

            Her mother got sick while she was but a child. Her father, too busy with his duties, never noticed. Her mother died in sorrow while her husband was not even there. She past her powers on her, out of options.

            She always took her father responsible for her mother's death. But before she could grow up to avenge her, he died from despair for the loss of his beloved.

            So that's why she went back in time to stop her father before he would ask her mother's hand. Then she couldn't be born. But she wanted him dead so she would simply cease to exist but he killed her to protect a friend. She revealed everything to him so he would change all that. But her powers prevented her from disappearing. Now she wanders around the world and will for eternity. It's her punishment for her sins.

            But she saw something in the future that forced her back in time to ask for help. She would go get her father, ten years after he fought her...

            "Daddy!"

            Squall Leonhart turned around from what he was doing to the nine years old little girl running towards him. He crouched down and had a smile to the dark brown haired girl. But instead of running into his arms like she usually did, she hurried and hid behind him.

            "What are you playing at?" he asked.

            "Come back, Zori!"

            Rinoa Leonhart entered the study and looked around before locking her eyes on her husband.

            "Have you seen Zori?" she asked. "It's her bath time."

            Squall had a smile and shook his head.

            "She left just before you came in. She's still playing with you, isn't she?"

            "It's no time for games!" Rinoa exclaimed spinning around.

            But at the door frame, she stopped and came back, sighing.

            "Aren't you a little old for games, Squall? I thought I told you many times not to encourage her to these things!"

            "Oups... guess we're caught..."

            The little girl came out from behind her father to her mother's sight.

            "Mommy won this time!"

            Rinoa was shaking her head in disbelief. The little girl hung on her father's neck which caused him to laugh. This brought a smile to Rinoa's face. Squall really loved his daughter. Maybe it was because he never received any love from parents as a kid he wanted to be sure his daughter would have all she wanted.

            She was glad Squall quit SeeD. He was staying in touch with his friends from Garden and sometimes they were asking him for advices and he was going. She knew he missed it, that's why he kept his gunblade. To keep in shape and sometimes train younger SeeDs. Since so much people were looking out to him, he remodelled the Revolver into the Lionheart. Kind of a way to impress the youngsters.

            He had a job now. He bought the pub Raine once owned in Winhill and was running it with Rinoa. He decided to talk about the beauty of Winhill to encourage people to move there and tourists to come. Business could run now. And not a day past without him going to his mother's grave. He often brought Zori along so she could talk to her grandma. They were so happy, so well. A happy little family in time of peace.

            Squall got up holding Zori on his back, bringing Rinoa back to her senses.

            "Enough games now, Zori. You go take your bath."

            "Okay!"

            He let her down his back and she hurried out. Rinoa traced her then sighed.

            "Why is she always listening to you but not to me?"

            Squall placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

            "She wants to make bath time a game. If you play, she'll take her bath but if you don't, she'll paly until you do."

            "Life is not a game, Squall. She must understand that."

            "But it is, Rinoa. It can be a fun game or boring as hell depending how you play. She's not even ten yet, let her have her fun while she can. At her age, I had everything but fun. Work and studies, and alone... I don't want her to go through that."

            Rinoa bent her head aside and softened her face. So she was right. Squall wanted to give Zori what he never had.

            "Mommy!"

            "Coming!"

            She looked at Squall.

            "I understand. I'll try to change and play my part."

            She brushed his lips with a quick kiss then left.

            Squall thought about how strange life his. He had to meet Rinoa for his heart to warm up, then he had a child to teach him how to play and have fun. Rinoa on the contrary turned into a responsible and serious mother. But Squall loved her whatever she was like. He was glad he quit SeeD and could live to see this. He never told Rinoa the real story about what Cloud and him did. He told her he fought a Sorceress but never told her who she was and that it was because of her he quit SeeD. What was she called already?

            Hair standing on the back of his neck, Squall froze. Someone was close and watching him. He frowned and spun around. He lost his frown as he saw the strangest of thing: a transparent girl wearing pants, shirt with dark brown hair floating in mid-air. Her crystal blue eyes flashed in Squall's mind as he recognized the spirit.

            "Blaze?!"

            She seemed troubled.

            "Squall, I came to ask for your help. I just come from the future and what I saw must be prevented! At all costs!"

            "You came to tell me this? But...wait up a second. Why now? I mean, why at this specific time and not further in the past?"

            "Because of the way you are today. You're happy with your life and learned to laugh. I don't remember seeing you like this...not even in my world..."

            Squall knew she was talking about how he was for her. Nothing like what he is for Zori now. So he tried to change the subject.

            "It's been a while isn't it? I never thought I'd see you again. Do you still travel through dimensions? Have you seen Cloud?"

            "Yes and he's doing fine. Him and his wife had twins around the time you got Zori."

            "Glad to hear that. I'd like to see him again... Sorry...what is happening in the future?"

            Blaze gave a serious look.

            "The world is collapsing. A strong force is destroying the world. Even if you're not a SeeD anymore, you fight with all Gardens and armies from around the world. This force is so strong even enemies gather together to fight it. But Earth loses and everyone dies. Then that enemy takes it over.

            Squall was in shock.

            "But...who...what?"

            Blaze shook her head.

            "I couldn't figure it out."

            "When?"

            "Soon. That's another reason I came today because it will happen soon."

            She closened up on Squall and joined her hands in front of her face.

            "So I came to tell you this: you must change history again just like you did for Rinoa when you quit SeeD!"

            Squall took his chin in hand and frowned, thoughtful.

            "I place my powers at your disposition, Squall. Ask what you want."

            The former SeeD tried to think. He suddenly thought of something.

            "What about Cloud?"

            "His world is in danger too, all worlds are."

            "Then can you take me to his world again? I'll tell him everything."

            Blaze nodded.

            "Alright. I guess you have an idea."

            "But let me tell Rinoa first. I don't want her to think I disappeared like ten years ago!"

            "But will she understand? You never told her the real thing about me so..."

            "How...how's you know that?"

            Blaze had a smile.

            "I know a lot..."

            Squall stared at her a while then shrugged.

            "Whatever... just wait, I'll be right back."

            "I have eternity. But you don't."

            Squall had a smile then left the room.

            He found Rinoa out the bathroom, just by the door.

            "What are you doing?" Squall asked.

            "Zori said she can take her bath alone."

            "Wow... she sure is growing up fast."

            And fortunately, we're both here to see her do so.

            Squall thought about what Blaze told him ago. She was ten when Rinoa died in her lifetime. Zori was now nine but Rinoa was at full health. He walked to her and hugged her. She widened her eyes with surprise. Then she had a smile.

            "What's that all of a sudden?"

            "I love you, that's all."

            Rinoa closed her eyes and hugged him back.

            "*Sigh* Have I ever told you I'm glad you quit SeeD ten years ago? We can be a happy little family."

            Happy...not with another crisis coming.

            Squall pushed her away and held her at arms length.

            "I have something to tell you, Rinoa. There is something I have...that I must do. I must leave, but I'll come back, promise."

            "My, how dramatic! You're going to Garden again?"

            He closed his eyes and shook his head.

            "It's not that simple..."

            Rinoa looked in his eyes to try and see for herself but she couldn't. She shook her head.

            "All right, tell me."

            "There's gonna be trouble soon. I have to go...get someone, then I'll come back."

            "What will happen? How do you know that?"

            "Remember ten years ago when I disappeared? I told you I met a guy in another world and we fought a Sorceress together."

            Rinoa nodded.

            "Since she didn't pass her powers on anyone when she died, she's not completely dead."

            "What do you mean 'not completely dead'?"

            Squall turned his head to where he came from.

            "Blaze, can you come?"

            Rinoa widened her eyes as the ghostly girl arrived floating over the floor. Rinoa was shocked. As she looked at the girl, Rinoa frowned with curiosity.

            "She looks familiar. But I thought you said she was dangerous..."

            "When I died," Blaze explained. "I understood it was no use. I started travelling through worlds and time again."

            She told Rinoa what she told Squall earlier. Without evern mentionning the fact they were related.

            "And I offered my powers at Squall's service," she finished.

            "I'm gonna get Cloud to help us. He's a good fighter he could be handful."

            "Then I'm coming with you."

            Squall shook his head.

            "No, you must stay with Zori."

            Rinoa wanted to object but she knew he was right. She couldn't bring Zori along, either leave her alone so she gave up.

            "All right. But you better bring him back, you hear!" she added for Blaze.

            Blaze had a smile of nostalgia. Then tears came in her eyes that she quickly hid by turning around.

            "We better leave quickly," she said.

            Squall nodded before turning to Rinoa.

            "Even though I'm not a SeeD anymore, I feel like I must do it."

            Rinoa nodded.

            "Yes, I know. I guess it's your destiny. I'm not stopping you but you better come back."

            "I will."

            He gently kissed her forehead.

            "Mommy! I'm done!"

            "I'm coming!"

            Blaze started moving away.

            "I'll wait in the study, Squall. Come when you're ready."

            And she left, Rinoa tracing her.

            "I feel like I can trust her. I don't know why she seems so familiar..."

            Squall shrugged, uneasy.

            "I hope our Zori become a beautiful girl when she's this girl's age," Rinoa said.

            "I'm sure she will."

            "By the way, what's her name? Blaze is not her real name is it?"

            "No, it's not. But she never told me her real name."

            This was not a lie. Blaze never told Squall what was her real name. He learned it later when his daughter was born. Since Blaze was his daughter...

            "Guess I should go. I'll come back with Cloud."

            "So I'll meet the guy. If trouble doesn't come right away, I'll cook dinner for you all. Blaze could stay too."

            "But I don't think she could eat. However strongly she'd want to."

            "I guess so. I sense a really strong power within her. It's strange to think that... it's her powers that hold her in this world. That's what happens to sorceresses who don't give their powers at death? They're sentenced to wander for eternity..."

            She shivered.

            "I hope I find a good hearted person to hand my powers to when I die."

            "I do, too. But I hope that will not be soon."

            "Me too."

            "Mommy!!"

            "I must go I guess," Rinoa said with a smile.

            Squall smiled back then gently kissed her.

            "I'll come back soon."

            "You better," she whispered.

            Squall walked away and Rinoa entered the bathroom without looking behind. She knew that if she did, she would not let him go. That's why Squall didn't turn around either. He knew it would be harder to leave.

            When he entered the study, he froze. Blaze was facing him her back. Her ghostly shape was something, but there was something in the air that made Squall uneasy.

            "Blaze?"

            She kept silent. Either she didn't hear or she didn't have anything to say.

            Squall walked past her and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and tears were rolling down her face. Squall frowned.

            "What's wrong, Blaze?"

            She wide opened her eyes with a start. She spun around and wiped the tears from her eyes.

            "You're crying!?"

            "Ah...didn't think I could..."

            "Last time you did was ten years ago?"

            "To you, but for me... I don't know how long it was. I lost track of time. I don'T eat, I don't sleep, I don't age... I travel through time and spaces since that day. Watching people live..."  
            "Watching us..."

            She nodded and turned to him again, forcing a smile.

            "Zori is living the life I dreamt of since... many years ago. Ha... I'm jealous of myself..."

            "Blaze..."

            "Squall... Don't ever leave them alone! And never tell Rinoa what's really behind you and I. She'll live happier ignoring everything."

            Squall nodded.

            "You must be right. Shall we leave?"

            She nodded.

            "Yes. Stay close to me."

            Squall obeyed and Blaze started glowing after closing her eyes.

            "To the other world!"

            They both disappeared.

            "Seph, come here," a spiky blond man called.

            "But I'm not Seph!" a little boy objected. "I'm Zack!"

            Cloud Strife slapped his forehead.

            "Why do you both keep changing places like that?"

            The two dark blond haired boys laughed together.

            Ten years...ten years after Cloud's last adventure. With that girl with super powers from another world. A Sorceress seeking revenge on her father for destroying her life. What was the name of that guy already? He was the younger version of the Sorceress' father she brought in the past...

            Peaceful Nibelheim found a new life. Cloud's sons, Seph and Zack had their mother's eyes, the mix of their parents' hair colour, but not really their father's hairstyle, not as spiky. They got spikes but they were curving down. Their hobby was to switch clothes to mix everyone around them.

            "Anyway, buys. You have to feed the chocobo."

            "Can we ride it too?" Seph asked.

            Cloud thought about it for a moment.

            "If you clean his box, you can. But don't leave town."

            "Proooooooomise!" they trailed off together as they left.

            The man looked at his twins and smiled. He thought about the day they were born. Tifa asked him to choose the names. Seph and Zack. She was surprised but Cloud explained it was in memory of Sephiroth, the brave Soldier, hero of the world, strongest fighter in the universe. Like Cloud always saw him BEFORE he learned of his origins and turned mad. And for Zack, in honor of the man who saved his life and whom Cloud borrowed the identity for a while. Or identified himself as Zack. Anyway, he never regreted this decision. As they were growing up, they started acting like the persons they got their names from. Seph was protector of his brother, like Sephiroth was of Cloud. And Zack was determined. He had great intuition and a strong will.

            "Cloud?"

            Disturbed from his thoughts, Cloud turned around to his wife. She had cut her hair a few years ago and kept it shoulder length since. She was the same to him. Ten years older, just like him. But she was still the kind hearted girl who was worried and cared for him when he was younger. He wondered why it took him so long to notice. He found some interest in Aeris, but...

            "Are you alright?"

            "Huh? Uh...sorry Tifa. I was thinking... of the past."

            "Oh?"

            She walked closer.

            "About good or bad days?" she asked.

            "Both."

            Tifa nodded slowly.

            "I don't know how many times I wished to make you forget about all this. But I ended up accepting the fact that we went through that and it made us stronger. If we could forget, we would not be as we are today."

            "Tifa..."

            Something made him shiver. On an impulse, he grabbed Tifa and held her tight against him like he was affraid she would disappear.

            "Cloud?"

            His heart was beating faster for a moment. He frowned with concern.

            "Is anything wrong?" Tifa asked getting worried.

            "Suddenly, I had a strange feeling."

            "A bad feeling?"

            He shook his head.

            "No, not bad just...strange."

            Then everything turned silent. Completely silent. The laughter from outside couldn't be heard anymore. The birds got silent too. Just like the wind. But it was not everything that turned silent. It was Cloud and Tifa that have been shut off the rest of the world.

            "We're inside a dome of silence," Cloud stated.

            "A what?"

            "We're off the rest of the world."

            "How?"

            "Something's coming..."

            Tifa pressed herself against Cloud, scared but ready.

            The room got a little darker. Then a bright light appeared just in front of them. Cloud and Tifa both put an arm over their face to shield the light off.

            "Kyaa!" Tifa screamed.

            "What's this?!"

            The light started fading. The sudden darkness made it hard to see. Cloud risked an eye out. Where the light was a moment ago, were standing two figures. One seemed transparent.

            "Where are we?" A male voice asked.

            "Where you wanted to be," a female answered.

            Cloud and Tifa rubbed their eyes.

            "Who...?" Tifa started.

            "That...voice!" Cloud exclaimed.

            The room got back its former light.

            "Don't you think we should have been outside?" the male asked.

            "No, it's fine that way. They'll know right away we're here."

            "What if they're not home?"

            "Who the hell are you?" Cloud exclaimed shielding Tifa with his own body.

            The guy was wearing black clothes. He moved in front of the other before turning around. When Cloud's eyes met his, they locked. Those blue eyes, crystal, those bronze hair although a bit longer...

            "Hey, you're..." Cloud started, walking forward.

            Tifa grabbed his arm.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Wait, I think I know him."

            "Really?"

            He walked in front of the guy who was giving a smile.

            "It's nice to see you again, Cloud," he said.

            Tifa startled. Who was that?

            Cloud frowned then his face lightened up.

            "No...no way?! Squall? Is that really you?"

            Squall had a corner smile and nodded. Cloud smiled back.

            "My, God! How long has it been?"

            "Hum...ten years for me. What do you think?"

            Squall turned around to his ghost partner. Cloud froze seeing her even though she granted him a shy smile.

            "Blaze... I never thought I'd see you again. So we can see you? Ten years ago I only heard your voice."

            "Cloud, what's going on?" Tifa asked. "This...girl, wasn't she the one you fought ago? How come?"

            She didn't finish her sentence she was too shocked.

            Cloud explained the fact that, according to Squall, she couldn't completely die, her powers holding her in this world. A bit reassured, Tifa had a smile for Squall.

            "So you're the one Cloud told me about. For Cloud to praise someone's skills, you must be good."

            "I guess so," Squall answered with a shrug.

            Blaze cleared her throat. Squall turned to her then back to the couple as he remembered the reason for his presence here.

            "Oh... Hum, sorry Cloud. I wish this would' ve been a happy reunion but in fact... I came here to ask for your help. We're in big trouble."

            "What's wrong?" Cloud asked with concern. "Tell me..."

            Squall and Blaze told him what was on the verge of happening. Cloud widened his eyes, shocked.

            "So, like ten years ago, I thought we could change things," Squall completed. "I want you to come to my world. We need all the fighting power we can get. So I'm asking for your help."

            Cloud kept silent a moment. He couldn't believe it. He turned around and walked to the dinner table. The others traced him a moment. Suddenly, he banged his fist on the table. The three startled. Tifa hurried to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

            "Hey! Are you mad?"

            Cloud turned to face them back, rubbing his fist.

            "No. In fact, yes. I don't get it! Are we fated to fight for the rest of our lives?! I'm not a Soldier, I saved the world... Squall quit SeeD, if I got it right and he has to fight again... It's not fair!"

            "I understand how you feel," Squall said placing a hand on his shoulder. "But I will do it. You heard Blaze: everyone on Earth fights in the future so do I. I can prevent it, then I will. I came to ask for your help. I'm not forcing you, Cloud. You can accept, you can refuse. Whatever you decide, I'll understand. After all, it's my world, not yours."

            Cloud looked at him, thoughful. Then he nodded.

            "Yes, I'll come to your world. I owe you one anyway."

            "Is it just to pay your debt?"

            "No. We're friends, right? After all, you killed your daughter to save me."

            Squall gave a nervous smile but Blaze smiled too.

            "Thanks, Cloud. I'll remember that one."

            "If Cloud goes, I'm going too!" Tifa cut in.

            Cloud turned around to say something but Squall cut him.

            "I don't think so. I appreciate the offer but you must stay here."

             "Why?"

            The door slamed opened and two little guys entered.

            "Your gold chocobo's so cool, Dad!" Seph exclaimed.

            "Could we raise one ourselves someday?"

            Squall looked at Tifa.

            "For them, reason one."

            The little boys caught sight of Squall. Zack pinted at him.

            "Who's he?"

            "A friend of mine."

            "Cool clothes!!"

            Squall smiled.

            "Thank you!"

            Seph turned to Blaze and widened his eyes.

            "Who's SHE!? How does she do that?"

            The others started feeling uneasy. They didn't want to scare the kids saying she was dead. Blaze floated higher as though she was flying then came back down. The twins pressed themselves against each other, impressed.

            "It's magic," Blaze explained. "Look: now you see me...now you don't."

            She disappeared completely and the kids jumped up with excitement and exclamations.

            "Wow!!"

            They clapped. Then Blaze reappeared her transparent form.

            "That was so cool!"

            "Thank you."

            Cloud walked to the boys.

            "Why don't you play outside. You can ride Boko some more."

            "Yeah!!"

            And they left. Cloud turned to Blaze.

            "Thanks for not saying anything."

            "Hey, I know what it's like to be a kid."

            Squall stared at her.

            "So that's how you know so much about me... you can be completely invisible."

            "Yes, but being transparent asks energy out of me. That's why I'm usually invisible. But I thought you would feel weird talking to nothing."

            "Yeah, that's true."

            Tifa interrupted.

            "All right, you want me to stay for the kids...other reason?"

            "It's also in case the enemy comes here," Blaze explained. " I know all worlds are in danger."

            "If it comes here," Squall completed," someone will have to defend this world from it while we're not here. So if you have fighting companions, you could warn them."

            "..."

            Tifa kept silent. She knew her place was at home but she was worried about Cloud. Squall figured it out and decided to reassure her.

            "Don't worry about Cloud. I'll watch him. I promise you nothing will happen to him. I swear on my life!"

            Tifa stared at him, moved by his words.

            "You sound so sincere... In front of so much determination, I guess I have to agree..."

            Cloud smiled and Squall nodded. He placed his hand in front of his face: the SeeD salute.

            "You have my word."

            "I'm taking you up on that one. If anything happens tom him, I'll hold you responsible."

            She folded her arms and turned around.

            "Then hurry up and leave before I change my mind. The faster you leave, the faster you will return."

            "Right," Squall said before turning to Blaze. "So, where are we going? Are we going to the future where everyone is fighting?"

            Blaze strongly shook her head.

            "No. We have to stop it before it gets strong. It's too strong in the future so we must find the source of it's power before it does."

            "We must prevent it from happening."

            "Exactly."

            "But what do you mean the source of it's powers?" Cloud asked.

            "I'm certain it's not naturally that strong. It must find power somewhere."

            "So we must find the source of it's power and wait there," Squall understood.

            "Then prevent it from getting more power," Cloud completed.

            Blaze nodded. Suddenly, she lost her smile. Her face turned white as a ghost (figure of speech ^-^) She held her head with her hands.

            "What's wrong?" Squall asked with concern.

            "I feel something...there's something wrong with the space-time continuum..."

            Tifa even turned around from the sound of her voice.

            "What is it?"

             They kept silent, letting Blaze concentrate.

            "Someone...someone is travelling through time and space...to a place far to the north..."

            "In this world?" Tifa asked.

            Blaze nodded, scared.

            Cloud and Squall looked at each other. To the north?

            "The crater!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

            "Let's hurry there!" Blaze exclaimed. "Get close to me!"

            "Be careful," Tufa said handing Cloud his Ultima Weapon.

            The trio disappeared after Cloud took his sword.

            They reappeared at the bottom of the crater. Cloud and Squall took out their weapons and stood in fighting position. Blaze walked towards Holy.

            "Calm down, no one's here anymore. Look!"

            Holy seemed to be glowing less than usual. Smaller too but already regaining it's energy.

            Squall and Cloud put their weapons down and walked each side of Blaze. Squall looked at her.

            "We're too late?"

            "Yes. Whoever was here took all the energy from Holy he could bear."

            "So that's the source of it's powers," Squall said looking at Holy.

            "Dammit!" Cloud exclaimed. "I'm so mad! We missed it by a second or two!"

            "What I don't understand," Blaze said, "is why this world wasn't destroyed... why only take Holy and leave?"

            "He left?"

            "Yes, for another space. Something's really wrong with that energy but I can't figure out what!!"

            "We'll probably find out soon enough," Cloud said. "What do we do, then?"

            Squall turned to Blaze who nodded.

            "We're going to my world. If the enemy is supposed to strike there, then we'll wait for him."

            "All right," Cloud agreed. "Lead the way!"

            The guys closened up around Blaze and the three vanished.

            They reappeared in Winhill, in front of the mansion, not far from the pub. It was not so late, but the sky was awfully dark, with no stars, no moon. And blue lightnings were ripping the sky.

            Blaze shivered, then wondered how come. She was dead, she couldn't be cold... But it was a cold shiver...there was something wrong.

            Squall looked around. He had a bad feeling. The air was strange, dense. And even though he was not from this world, Cloud could feel it too.

            Squall turned to the pub and hurried inside, Blaze and Cloud on his tail. Just in the bar, they found a scared Rinoa, her hands joined together on her face.

            "Oh, Squall! What's going on? I don't understand!"

            Blaze shivered again and hurried to Squall to pull him away from Rinoa, roughly.

            "She's not Rinoa!" she claimed.

            Squall frowned suspiciously and looked at his wife.

            "What do you mean?" she asked. "Of course it's me!"

            It was obvious... Either it was not Rinoa, or she's gotten dumb. Rinoa couldn't have said she didn't understand because Blaze explained her what was to come, so...

            "Let's get out," Squall said.

            Cloud, Blaze, Squall and Rinoa went out. Then Squall lead them out the village to the bluffs. There, Squall and Cloud took their weapons out. Blaze placed herself in front of them, frowning at Rinoa.

            "Now tell us who you are!" Squall ordered.

            "Yeah! Cloud added. "What kind of freaking creature are you?"

            "Why are you being so mean? It's me: Rinoa! Squall, stop it, you're scaring me!"

            Blaze frowned even more. She couldn't be so easily fooled.

            "You're a Sorceress aren't you?" she asked.

            Squall and Cloud stared at her with wide opened eyes. A Sorceress?

            "You're possessing Rinoa, aren't you?" she asked. "Who are you?"

            Then Rinoa had a strange grin.

            "I guess you figured me out! I'm your sister, your twin! Your other self, your evil shadow! Your dark side your reflection! I'm you, you're me! All these words have the same meaning! I'm Blaze, you're Zori!"

            Blaze made a step backward and widened her eyes. Squall startled.

            "Another...me...?" Blaze whispered.

            "But...how?" Squall asked.

            'Rinoa' shrugged.

            "All right, I'll explain. You see, when Blaze died, she split in two, good and evil. The good didn't know anything about this splitting but on the other hand, I wanted to finish what we started ago: get the power from Holy but killing Squall didn't sound fun anymore. I want to take over the world.!"

            Squall slowly turned his head to Blaze who was keeping her head down with her eyes wide opened from shock, She understood perfectly. When Rinoa died in her lifetime and gave her powers to her, she became filled with hatred and turned evil. But when Squall killed her, she understood and turned good again. When she died, she split in two. Since she lived in hatred for so long, evil was still strong within her. The good being the one awake, the evil knew everything and the good ignored the splitting. But both still had the same strenght. Except now the evil had the power of Holy, she was stronger than the other half. Now Blaze was the evil part, Zori, the good.

            "I decided to take over Rinoa because I couldn't use all my powers without a body," Blaze said. "I first thought about my younger self but she can't use her powers yet."

            "If you're Blaze, you should know Rinoa has been posessed before so..." Squall started.

            "So?" Blaze invited him to continue.

            "She knows exactly what to do," Squall answered.

            Blaze arched an eyebrow a moment, then her face twisted. It looked more like Rinoa. Suddenly, a ghostly figure was thrown out of Rinoa's body. Her head backward, Rinoa fell on her knees. Squall hurried to her, placing his hands on her shoulders with concern.

            Seeing the look of the figure behind Rinoa, Cloud strengthened his grip of his sword. It was the Blaze he remembered: a black dress, red eyes and long red hair with bloody red wings.

            "See?" Squall said looking at her. "I told you."

            "Hmph!"

            Zori closened up to Squall and Rinoa, not leaving Blaze out of her sight.

            "You alright, Rinoa?" she asked.

            "I'm fine, Zori. Just a bit weak."

            Zori spun around and stared at her just like Squall.

            "H...how?" she started unable to continue.

            "When Blaze posessed me," Rinoa explained looking up at Zori. "I learned the truth."

            She turned to Squall.

            "Why did you keep it a secret?"

            "What? That I quit SeeD because I knew you'd die? Or that I killed our daughter?"

            Then Rinoa guessed why Squall kept it secret. It was painful to him even after ten years. More than she thought. He just didn't want to cause her the same pain.

            Cloud moved in front of the couple, sword in hands.

            "What do we do now? We found our enemy, what do we do?"

            Not even paying attention to them, Blaze turned to Zori. She extended a hand to her.

            "Listen, as we are now, we are powerless, but if we become one again now taht I'm the most powerful, we can be a living being again!"

            Squall, Cloud and Rinoa all looked at Zori, wondering waht she would say. She bit her lips, looking nervous. She was tempted!

            "No!" the three exclaimed.

            "She's harmless, now! Squall said.

            Zori shook her head, facing them her back.

            "She can always find somebody else... I don't want this, so..." she said slowly turning around with begging eyes. "I'm asking you...I'm begging you! Once we're one of flesh and blood again, kill me, kill me again! Please!"

            And she walked without a look behind towards Blaze. The evil Sorceress was smiling with opened arms. Zori disappeared into her then she started changing. Her eyes were throwing lightnings, her dress was half dark red, half dark blue. She had one blood red wing and one of pure white but her whole face was twisted in that evil grin Squall saw in his dream for a while after he killed her ten years ago. That grin he was hoping never to see again. Cloud also had nightmares from taht grin and brought back the same bad memories than Squall.

            "No..."Squall said.

            "What a...strange mix," Rinoa whispered.

            Zori was now gone. There was only Blaze left, the one Squall met in the beginning, a hundred percent evil...

            "Oh, man..." Cloud whispered.

            Rinoa turned to Squall.

            "What can we do?"

            Squall looked away, his gunblade in hand. He shut his eyes then got up.

            "Squall..." Rinoa started. "Are you...?"

            Squall turned to Blaze with a frown. She had a smile.

            "Do you wish to fight me?" she asked. "Come on...dad!"

            Squall clenched his blade then opened his hand, letting it fall on the ground. Cloud widened his eyes.

            "Hey! What are you doing?!"

            Squall glanced at Cloud then looked at Blaze.

            "I...I can't fight my daughter..."

            Cloud was shocked... Blaze lost her smile a moment, then bursted into laughter.

            "You really think I'm that stupid? You didn't hesitate to kill me before and you knew who I was! Why this now?"

            "It was to save Cloud... I didn't have a choice," Squall said with his head down.

            He brought it up again.

            "Besides, that's what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted to die when you started becoming good again."

            Blaze frowned a moment then she closed her eyes.

            "Tss..."

            She opened them in an evil frown.

            "Nonsense!" she yelled spreading her wings.

            Lightnings came out of her hands towards the others.

            "Look out!" Cloud warned.

            Squall took Rinoa in his arms and jumped. They landed a bit farther. He turned his head and looked at the spot they were standing on earlier. There was a big smoking hole, the grass was burned and the ground was smoking.

            "Her power is greater than before!" Cloud exclaimed.

            "Magic," Squall whispered with a cold shiver. "She can use magic..."

            "So? Rinoa asked.

            "Ten years ago, she couldn't! She had great swordskills but no magic!"

            "What?"

            "It's Holy!" Cloud said.

            Squall got up, holding Rinoa close to him.

            "Yes!" Blaze said. Holy made me a new person! I only had special powers before bot now, I can also use magic! I'm a full feldged Sorceress! Now, everyone will pay for what I've endured! Everyone will know what it means to be lonely! Then I'll rule a world led by loneliness and despair! Ha ha ha ha!!"

            Squall frowned.

            "She still wants revenge! But not against me, against the whole world!"

            "I don't get it!" Cloud said. "You said everyone on this world fights her and can't do a thing to her? What can we three do?"

            "A lot..." Rinoa said.

            "Huh?" Squall asked turning to her.

            She looked at him a pleading way.

            "Squall...you must grant her wish."

            "What wish?"

            "She asked you to kill her once she'd be flesh and blood again. You have to do it..."

            "But..."  
            "If she still exists, that means in another space-time, her parents are dead... She couldn't join them because she didn't pass her powers on anyone. Do it... She's just a little girl crying out to her parents."

            Tears came to Rinoa's eyes. She could feel this girl's pain.

            "I don't ever want Zori to suffer... ease her pain. Don't do this for me, for Cloud or for the world, do it for her..."

            "Rinoa..."

            Squall took her determined look, clenching his fists. He went totake his gunblade then walked in front of Blaze.

            "Blaze! I'll fight you again just like ten years ago and defeat you once and for all!"

            "Oh? You'd kill me? Your daughter?"

            "You're no daughter ofmine! My daughter is Zori, she's at home and I'll never allow you to hurt her! I'll save her!"

            Blaze looked perfectly calm. Her lips formed a corner smile.

            "Hmph! A knight protecting a sorceress and fighting another one... Don't you think I could have one too, to fight in my place?"

            "No one would want to be your knight!"

            "Who said he'd want to? Who said I'd ask?"

            She turned her head to Cloud. Squall suddenly had a very bad feeling.

            Cloud felt like a lighning crossed his mind. He dropped his sword then placed his hands on his head.

            "Aaaaargh!"

            "Cloud!"

            The blond man dropped to his knees, shaking his head. His eyes were shut tight with pain.

            "Kyaa!"

            "Blaze! What are you doing?"

            Cloud remembered this feeling, only too well even thought he haven't felt it for more than ten years. He could hear a voice in his head, seducing, hypnotizing.

            "Don't forget the source of my power, Holy, from the planet, Mako. Remember this feeling? The feeling of being controlled, of having no power on yourself? You longed for this. You know you like this feeling, just like Sephiroth was manipulating you..."

            "No! That's not true!"

            "Cloud!" Rinoa exclaimed.

            "You have to resist!" Squall said. "Don't let her win!"

            "You don't have to resist me, Cloud... As you are today, you're nothing... You never entered Soldier, you're nothing!"

            "It's... not... true..."

            "He's weaking up," Rinoa said.

            "Blaze, stop it!" Squall exclaimed.

            He ran to her, sword in hand. She just lifted a hand and he was blown away. Rinoa hurried to him.

            "Damn!"

            "Squall, you okay?"

            Blaze turned her head towards Cloud again and continued her manipulation. Cloud was getting weaker and weaker as she found her way deep within his mind.

            "But now, you could become my knoght! Wouldn't it be great? You would be the defender of this world's ruler! Once I'm done with this world, I'll go to yours. If you become my knight, I'll even let your wife and kids live. They could even live with us!"

            "Tifa..."

            "Yes, all of them! So... you will be my knight!"

            Cloud wide opened his eyes. He stopped shaking his head and slowly let his hands down. He slowly got up, looking right in front of him, facing his back to Squall and Rinoa.

            "Cloud?" Squall asked.

            Without a word, Cloud took his sword in his hand then turned his head to Squall and Rinoa. They looked at him in horror. His eyes were empty like he was a zombie, completely under Blaze's control.

            "Oh no!"

            "Yes Blaze. I'll be your knight."

            Blaze had a smile of pleasure.

            "Excellent. Now, kill this man! He's a threat, he wants to kill me!"

            Cloud took his sword in two hands and dashed Squall. Rinoa let out a scream. Squall pushed her aside and took his gunblade in hands just in time to block Cloud, barely.

            "You shall not pass!" Cloud said. "You'll have to get through me first!"

            And he slashed. Squall jumped backward to dodge but then again, he barely succeeded. Cloud wasn'T that good, he knew it! It was like Blaze was fighting with him.

            Cloud attacked again, thrusting forward. Squall hit the blade with his, bringing it down. Cloud pulled it bacl to him and slashed again. Squall blocked him and tried to hold him there.

            "Stop this, Cloud!" he yelled. "I didn't bring you here to fight you but to help me!"

            "Silence!"

            He pushed him away and attacked again. Squall wasn't conterattacking, just defending himself, trying to buy some time.

            "You don't really believe her do you? You really think someone as powerful as her will still need you when she rules the world? She will throw you away!"

            "Shut up!" Cloud exclaimed with a frown. "My family will have a chance! Stop talking and fight!"

            "I can't fight you, Cloud! I promised Tifa I wouldn't let anything happen to you! I failed her: I let you fall under Blaze's control... I don't want to hurt you as well!"

            Cloud slashed.

            "Coward!"

            Squall blocked.

            "Please, you have to fight her! All those years spent with your wife and kids is not motivating enough? If you keep going all out like this, you're gonna exhaust yourself!"

            "Anything to protect Blaze!"

            "You're insane!"

            Cloud thrusted. Squall's jacket brushed against the large blade when he dodged. Rinoa was standing farther, her hands on her face. She closed her eyes then she shook her head.

            "Squall! You have to fight back!" she called.

            "But I..."

            "Blaze's control on him is stronger than Ultimecia's was on Seifer! You won't reach him with words! You have to fight!"

            "What if I accidentally hurt him?"

            "I'll heal him!"

            Squall had a frown of determination as he tightened his grip on his Lionheart. Cloud was still slashing and thrusting. Suddenly, Squall blocked and slashed, forcing Cloud to move backward. The surprise gone, Cloud had a smile. It was strange considering his eyes were empty.

            "I see you have some fight left in you!"

            "If this is the only way to get you back, I don't have much of a choice!"

            "Be my guest!"

            They dashed each other, their weapons clashing together.

            It was almost like looking at Squall and Seifer fighting together. Except in this case, they were friends. Squall and Seifer were more like rivals. Seeing friends fight each other was sad. For Rinoa, it was more than that: it was useless. She shut her eyes and brought her head down. She clenched ehr fists then turned to Blaze and frowned with determination. If Squall could fight her ten years ago, and now fight Cloud, she could fight Blaze too! She slowly walked towards her. The Sorceress still had that smile of content on her face. Without turning her head, her eyes looked at Rinoa. She had a frown of annoyance then she raised her hand to blow her away but an invisible shield surrounding Rinoa protected her. She didn't make a move when Blaze's attack scattered on her shield. Blaze widened her eyes in surprise a moment, then she had a smile.

            "Hmph! Not surprising. It would have been deceiving if you wouldn't have been able to stop my attack. After all, you are my mother."

            "You just wanted to stop me, not hurt me," Rinoa said. "You were not really at it."

            "Of course not! You'd be dead if I were!"

            "Let's make a deal: you leave Cloud alone and you fight me..."

            "Nah!" Blaze said shaking her head. "That wouldn't be fun."

            Rinoa was outraged.

            "Fun?! You think forcing two friends to fight each other is fun?! And you call yourself a Sorceress? You're not worth this title! You don't even need Cloud to fight Squall, it's just because you're bored!! You should be ashamed!!"

            For a moment, Blaze looked shameful.

            "Mom..." she whispered.

            Rinoa widened her eyes. There was hope! Blaze shook her head with a frown.

            "Are you trying to reach me?"

            "No," Rinoa said shaking her head. "I'm trying to reach my daughter, Zori. Blaze is a being full of hatred, fed with hatred and loneliness. I could never reach her. The only thing I can try to do is try to reach for what she before hatred filled her heart."

            "You really think you can do it? You fool!"

            Rinoa turned an eye towards Squall and Cloud. Cloud was losing strength and there was light  flashing in his eyes. Blaze's control was weakening. Keep fighting, Squall, she thought. I'll reach her.

            "You kept all the pain inside and it made you what you are."

            "So what?"

            "I think..."

            This was a bit risky.

            "Your mother died because she didn't have any help to raise you so she couldn't take care of you alone."

            "So what? Are you gonna remind me of my life?"

            "No, it's just that... maybe if you didn't take your father responsible and hate him that much... maybe he would have see some reason to keep living and he would have raised you himself."

            Blaze lost her smile. For a moment, she seemed lost.

            "You never thought about it this way did you?"

            "N...no..."

            "You could not have been alone all these years. And... he could even have been your knight."

            "My... knight? Dad..."

            She started yelling, holding her head.

            "Shut up! Stop it! You don't understand anything about how I felt! You don't understand what it means to be lonely! Without parents, running away from people who claim they want to help you but all they want to do is lock you up in a stupid orphanage so you don't run freely anymore?!!! You don't understand!!"

            Rinoa had a comforting smile and smile and made a step towards Blaze.

            "Oh, but I do... Yes I do. There is no place more lonely than space and I was there. I woke up in space, drifting alone. I thought I would die... No...I was dead but...there was Squall who risked his life for me..."

            Blaze's face was changing as Rinoa was talking but all of a sudden, Squall yelled. Rinoa quickly turned around with fear on her face. Blaze followed her gaze.

            Cloud has slashed. Squall has jumped aside but not far enough. Cloud cut his arm from top to bottom. But after that, he froze. Seeing Squall holding his arm and the world bleeding, Rinoa ran to him.

            "Squall!" she yelled.

            The blood was staining his jacket and rolling down his arm. Drops were dropping from the tip of his fingers to stain the grass. His eyes were shut tight from the pain. Rinoa went to him, tears coming to her eyes.

            "Let me..." she started.

            A metallic sound was heard: Cloud dropped his sword and fell on his knees by Squall's side. Back to his senses, his eyes were lightened up by truth again. Seeing and knowing what he has done, he was lost.

            "I... I can't believe this! Oh, my god! What can we do?"

            "I'll heal him..."

            Thinking she said the same thing when Squall was afraid of hurting Cloud, she almost had a smile. But it wasn't the time.

            "Damn..." Squall hissed.

            "Don't move, it'll stop soon," Rinoa assured.

            She placed her hands over her head then brought them down, bringing a blue light on Squall's arm. He clenched his teeth as the wound closed. Blood stopped flowing. Squall was slowly catching his breath but that didn't reassure Cloud. But none realized Blaze was looking at them, not trying anything while they were defenseless.

            Squall looked at Rinoa and silently thanked her.

            "Are you alright?" Cloud inquired. "Oh, man I'm so sorry!"

            "That's okay," Squall said with a smile.

            "I should have fought her."

            "But you fought. Even thought you were fighting me. It's because you tried so much you fought outside just like the inside."

            "Maybe... it was so strange... it was like looking at myself through a blurry window..."

            He looked at Squall's arm with concern.

            "How's your arm?"

            Squall lifted his arm and clenched his fist a few times.

            "It should be fine," Rinoa said. "But you'll need some rest. I closed the wound but I can't regenereate blood and he lost some blood. He'll be too weak to fight."

            "That's what I wanted to hear!!"

            The three turned to Blaze with surprise as she raised her arms over head and spread her wings. She brought her head up as well and blue lightnings struck the ground around her. The wind was blowing their hair all around, forcing Squall and Rinoa to hold it.

            "You lost! You won't change my mind! I don't want to fight everyone anymore! I want to destroy this world! Then I'll just go to another one and do this again until there are no other worlds left for me to go!!"

            "She... she's insane!" Cloud exclaimed.

            She started gathering energy in her hands.

            Rinoa looked at her, stared. Looked within her. An image flashed in her mind: a girl laughing, claiming to destroy the world, and a girl crying because of her mother's death, claiming she hated her father that it was his fault. Then crying for he left her alone.

            "It's just... a little girl calling her parents," she whispered.

            She got up. Squall looked up and saw an empty face showing only determination.

            "Rinoa? What are you doing? You can't reach her anymore, she's gone!"

            "No, she's not. She just needs her parents..."

            She looked towards Winhill and remembered when Blaze appeared in her house. She spared Zori, she never had intentions of hurting her. Now it was her turn to help her.

            "But Rinoa, her parents are dead, remember?"

            "No they're not," she said turning to him. "They're both here..."

            "Wha...?"

            Rinoa turned to face Blaze and started walking towards her. Squall got up to go after her.

            "Rinoa!" he called bumping into something.

            Cloud got up along and they realized they were protected (but trapped) by an invisible shield, cast by Rinoa herself. To protect them from Blaze or keep them from following her? Both maybe...

            Squall hit the invisible wall, cursing himself. He didn't see anything. Nothing at all!

            "What will she do?" Cloud asked looking at his friend.

            "I don't know and that's what concerns me.."

            Rinoa kept walking towards Blaze. While she was laughing with some kind of madness, Rinoa was hearing cries of despair.

            Blaze suddenly stopped laughing and looked in front of her with frown of annoyance. She brought one of her hands down and pointed it towards Rinoa.

            "You can't stop me!"

            The ball of energy kept getting bigger when she formed a ball of blue fire in her other hand. She threw it at Rinoa who didn't do a thing to stop it. She opened her arms as though she was welcoming it. Then, with a flapping sound, two bright white wings spread from her back and she ran towards Blaze. Her feet left the ground and she kept going, carried by her wings.

            "Rinoa!" Squall called.

            Blaze stopped laughing completely. She widened her eyes when the fire ball literally vanished in front of Rinoa.

            "N...no way!" she exclaimed.

            Rinoa still had her arms opened.

            "S... stay away! Stay away from me!"

            Blaze's wings were shaking and they came down then brought her up.

            "Keep away! I warn you!"

            But then, like her wings broke, they folded and Blaze fell but she didn't screem. She shut her eyes as they flashed blue. But before she touched the ground, Rinoa flapped her wings to stop and caught her. The ball of energy disappeared into thin air. Rinoa held Blaze tight as though she was a little girl, with her eyes shut.

            "I understand, my little angel, mommy's here..."

            "She... always called me that...mommy!"

            When Blaze hugged back Rinoa, her red wings turned white just like the other. The sky was cleared and the lighnings and wind stopped.

            From their point of view, Cloud and Squall thought they looked like two angels.

            "I can't believe she did it!" Cloud exclaimed. "She reached her!"

            "Of course, she's her mother."

            Blaze was crying and Rinoa caressing her head.

            "You hated your father for your mother's death first, then for leaving you alone, didn't you?"

            "Mommy... Daddy!!"

            "I'm... not really your mother, you know..."

            Blaze looked at Rinoa through the tears rolling down her crystal blue eyes. She seemed scared.

            "What?"

            "I'm... Zori's mother. Your parents are dead and...they're waiting for you."

            "I... I..."

            She was completely lost.

            "You have to accept it. Holy and your two halves together didn't really give you a body. Your powers didn't really keep you here. You could have just send them to the Earth. You wanted to pay for your sins... don't you think you've paid enough? Are you gonna make your parents wait for you in sadness seeing you suffer any longer? You died ten years ago, ten years you were not supposed to spend here. Accept death and they will both welcome you."

            "You think so?"

            "I'm sure of it. For I know I would be waiting."

            Blaze closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Rinoa released the shield and Cloud and Squall joined them in silence.

            "I'm ready now." Blaze said. "I'll go..."

            She looked at Squall over Rinoa's shoulder.

            "Could you ever forgive me?" she asked in a whisper.

            Squall smiled as an answer, a reassuring smile. Then Blaze looked at Cloud. She started becoming transparent again, so she just formed 'sorry' on her lips without prononcing it. Cloud just made a move of his hand as a way to say to forget it.

            "How...strange," Blaze whispered. "My father killed me, then my mother tells me to quit hanging to life."

            As she looked at Cloud again, she took a worried look.

            "Cloud! I must...send him back!"

            She didn't have any strength left to do it herself.

            "Then pass your powers onto me..." Rinoa said. "I'll send him back myself."

            "You... sure?"

            Rinoa nodded and even though she just told her she didn't really have to pass her powers, she seemed relieved she could do it. Blaze closed her eyes and a blue flaming light emanated from her and passed onto Rinoa. Blowing air out, Blaze had a smile.

            "Thank you..." she trailed off as she disappeared.

            Rinoa was still holding her until her arms closed around nothingness. Her wings disappeared as she placed her fists on her knees. Tears rolled down her face.

            "Rinoa..."

            She turned her head towards Squall. He had tears shining in his eyes. Even thought it was the second time he saw Blaze die.

            Rinoa threw herself into Squall's arms.

            "You alright?" Squall asked.

            "She... she seemed so well.. I thought it was a shame she had to..."

            "But you said it yourself: she was already dead."

            "Besides," Cloud cut in. "It's not like you lost your daugther. Remember, she's waiting for you at home. Blaze joined her parents now, just like you said."

            Squall and Rinoa looked at Cloud. They knew he was right. But they also knew they would never forget Blaze. Blaze's life was what could have happened if Squall didn't quit SeeD. But he did. Both wondered if they would see Blaze every time they'd look at Zori. Probably, but they'd see that look of joy and relief she had when she died and they would promise themselves never leave her alone.

            Rinoa got up and looked at Cloud, giving him a sorry look.

            "I didn't think we'd have to fight the second you'd arrive. I wanted to cook dinner for you all... But I guess you want to see your wife and your sons, don't you?"

            "Well yeah but... If you're not ready..."

            "No, it's alright. Blaze will guide me."

            Saying these words, she looked at the sky.

            "Yeah," Squall said. "A little of her stayed with me too."

            "With me as well, Cloud said. "So she's not really gone if she's with us."

            "Rinoa nodded.

            Squall went to take his gunblade and took Cloud's sword as well. He gave it to him.

            "Maybe we'll see each other again," Squall said.

            "Yeah. And next time, we'll have a real match."

            "Hope it's soon. Either way, we'll be too old to have a good match."

            They laughed with all their hearts. It was good. But it was time for good-byes.

            "Thanks a lot, Cloud. Tell Tifa I'm sorry for bringing you here and keeping you so long."

            "No, I'm sorry for being more of a burden than a help."

            "Let's just be glad it's over," Rinoa cut in.

            Squall and Cloud hit their fist on each other's than Cloud moved backward.

            "Whenever you want, Rinoa," he said.

            She poited her arms at him and then this greenish light both him and Squall recognized appeared. Cloud started disappearing.

            "See ya later, maybe!" he said.

            Then he disappeared completely.

            "I hope he'll make it."

            "I know he will, trust me."

            Cloud reappeared in the middle of his house, close toTifa and the boys. The three jumped up.

            "Wow! How can yopu do that, daddy?" Seph asked.

            "See? I'm ho..."

            But before he could end his sentence, Tifa was in his arms.

            "He kept his promise," she whispered.

            "Of course! Were you worried?"

            "I had a ... bad feeling for a while," she said looking up to him. "But everything's fine, you're back."

            She tip-toed and kissed him. The twins had a grimace.

            "Maybe we could play with Boko some more?" Zack supposed.

            "Sure," Cloud answered.

            The door slammed closed as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her back.

            On their way home, Squall kept looking at Rinoa.

            "Hey, now that you have those powers, you could see the future."

            Rinoa kept silence until they were in front of their house. Zori came out.

            "You're back at least! I thought you left me alone!"

            "No, never my little angel," Rinoa said crouching down to pick up the child.

            "Mommy! There are feathers in your hair!!"

Rinoa had a clear laugh.

            "And one day, you'll find some in yours too."

            "Really??"

            Rinoa let Zori down.

            "Let's go to bed now. It's late."

            "You coming?"

            "Right away."

            "Hurray!"

            The little girl spun around and ran inside. For a moment, Rinoa saw the flashing figure of Blaze over Zori's figure. Then she turned to Squall.

            "I don't need to see the future. I already know what it's made of: you and Zori."

            He hugged her then both went inside, hand in hand to see what the future had in store for them...

FIN

Carole Marceau

Written january 27, 2002 at 12:35 a.m.

Typed September 7, 2002 at 10:20 p.m.

Note: At last! Another one done! Didn't take me too long to type this one. But it came to me almost two years after the first one. Is it a good sequel or not? At first I only have ideas so far to the scene Zori and Blaze merge together... I decided while writing that she'd make Cloud her knight, but about the end, I came with it the night I wrote. I was watching T.V. in the same time so it took me longer than expected.

I'm still working on other fics (as usual) I made a twisted version of FF8 based on Romeo & Juliet but I was relying a lot on the script except the characters talk a lot about GFs and Hyne. Tell me what you think! It's all written up, I just have to type it...(sigh)

I thought of another sequel while typing this one here: Zori is big, like Cloud's twins and they know each other well for Rinoa often made everyone travel through the worlds. Zori even gets fond of one of Zack. But Seph gets jealous... Why should Zack have the girl with great powers and he wouldn't have a thing?

Tell me if it's worth writing!


End file.
